Natural gas (i.e., methane, predominately) is commonly liquefied for ease of storage and/or transport and is re-gasified for end-use, typically in an LNG gasification facility. Generally, re-gasification requires pressurizing the natural gas (“NG”) to a required pipeline pressure—e.g., about 1,000 psi (6.9 MPa). After pressurization, the NG typically is still at or near cryogenic temperatures and therefore must be heated to raise the temperature to ambient. This is often carried out with a water bath heated with a submerged combustion burner, which can use part of the ambient temperature NG as fuel. Often, about 1-2% of the LNG at a re-gasification facility must be burned to heat the LNG to ambient temperature after it is pressurized, and this creates significant effects on efficiency, cost, fossil fuel consumption, and CO2 emissions. It would be useful to provide systems and methods for re-gasification that address these matters.
Natural gas, coal, and other carbonaceous fuels are commonly used in power production cycles, such as gas turbine combined cycle systems, supercritical pulverized coal systems, and others. Other power production systems utilizing natural gas, coal, and other carbonaceous fuels as a fuel also have been used or proposed. Power production efficiency, however, is a limiting factor in the integration of new power production technologies. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide systems and methods for power production with improved efficiency.